


Her Eyes an Arrow

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Dark, Drabble, Duelling, Enemies, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s02e22 Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Guilt, Kneeling, Lights, Loyalty, Memories, Obsessive Behavior, Ratings: G, Sadness, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: In the light of her seeing him, he sees too.





	Her Eyes an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



“She’s good. She’s so good sometimes I forget I’m training her,” he’d told Plo Koon. She is what he’d dreamed she’d be, in the bright light of her sabers. He can see it now, on his knees—red through one eye, clarity in the other. Ahsoka, above him. She defeats him with a look. Her name hurts from being the sweetest thing he’s said in almost twenty years. It too brings clarity. She will not escape; he will not suffer her to be tortured for the choice. He will make her leave, the way he should have made her stay.


End file.
